Warriors Lemons
by Aranold
Summary: Just random lemons of OC's I have, I'll take requests also!
1. QuakeClan Mating PArty

**This is my first story here! So... yea. I do like me some good lemons so I'll kick it off with one involving one of my OC Clans, QuakeClan.**

Lightningbreeze padded over to the fresh-kill pile, grasping a mouse in his jaws, devouring it, and only to notice his mate, Lavatail, on the other side of the camp. He caught her eye, tilting his head like a confused dog and padded over. "What are you looking a-" he trailed off as he saw the sight on the other side of the trees she was looking through.

In the clearing he saw his brother, Redstream, pounding into his mate, Stormcloud. "Oh! Yes! Faster Redstream! Faster!" She was yelling, not taking any notice of the watching cats. Those cats weren't just Lightningbreeze and Lavatail, there was Swampstar, the leader of QuakeClan, on the other side, in the shadows, his dark gray pelt blending in with the shadows behind him.

Clearly, the mating duo had attracted a lot of attention, and soon, all of QuakeClan was there, ready to join in on the action.

Treegaze swept in and pounced on Cloudclaw, licking his member, making it rock hard. "Oooh, Treegaze! You're so much better than your sister!" Of course, Treegaze knew that her sister had mated with Cloudclaw while all three of them were on a patrol together. She knew he would prefer Treegaze though, and stopped doing that on their patrols together. She positioned her core over his member and dropped, moaning loudly in ecstasy.

Silverflank weaved in between mating cats, racing around for his mate, Lilyclaw. He located her and grabbed her, flipped her, and slammed into her core, pumping in and out, hitting her g-spot repeatedly. Luckily, none of the she-cats were in heat, so he came in her, moaning but not stopping. Beside them, their kits, Breezekit and Lightkit, saw their parents mating roughly and tried it out for themselves.

Breezekit made Lightkit lie on her back, and mounted her warily. She looked back at him, a look of curiosity and frustration on her face as she told him, "Come on! Slam into me and don't hold back! I know what I'm doing!" Breezekit, turned on by her aggression, drew his hips back and slammed into her virgin core. She yelped in pain as the barrier was broken but started to turn the moans of pain into moans of pleasure. She was already wet so the barbs did not hurt her as much as it would. Their hips rocked in rhythm, forcing Breezekit's member deeper into her, reaching the hilt. She came loudly but yet again, did not stop.

Swampstar was one of the first out in the clearing, since his mate wasn't alive, he searched for another she-cat lustily. His eyes settled on Sootfire, an older she-cat with the deputy Windwave for a mate. He ran over to her, and, their eyes meeting, pounced on her and started pounding into her with all his might.

Redstream and Stormcloud had already both come twice, so Redstream pulled out with a small mew of disappointment from Stormcloud, and went in search of another she-cat to pleasure.

Icewhisker and Budsong were at eachother's ends, Icewhisker licking hungrily at his mate's core, and she was sucking his member forcefully, the end at the back of her throat. They came in eachother's mouths and ICewhisker mounted her, slamming into her tailhole lustily.

They mated all into the night, scaring away all the prey, but a few owls watching the show. Everyone except Windwave and Sootfire remained.

They were mating harder than ever, Windwave's hips were a blur and Sootfire moaning and moaning, her hips coming back to meet his and then to slam back in again.

Suddenly, someone mounted Windwave, entering _his_ tailhole, Blackear. "Blackear, I knew you always wanted someone." Blackear replied with a smirk, Windwave turned and slammed into Sootfire again and again, the two males timing their thrusts just right to make Windwave's cock go in further, causing screams of pleasure to erupt from all three of them.

By the time they were done, all of them were covered in cum, licking it off one another before heading back to their dens for the night.

 **Wow! I hope you enjoyed, I hope to post often enough, I mean, it didn't take long to write this, granted, it was my first one, so I want you guys' feedback. I'll take cats from the clans, and maybe Oc's, I'm sorry I dont do a lot of swearing, I'm just not that kind of person. Sorry.**

 **BTW! I will accept: Lust, Love, Incest, etc. BUT NOT RAPE. IT's gross! I don't get it! You aren't supposed to start enjoying it! uGH.**

 **aNYWAYS, CYA! Leave suggestions in the review box. THANKS!**


	2. Guidelines

ok, so, I will be taking requests, I will not take requests of OC's though at this point in time Rules / Guidelines: I will take: Love Lust Threesomes and more NO GAY (even tho i support LGBT+) 


	3. Apprentices x Mentors (OC's)

"Alright, you three know why we're here, right?" KestrelSwipe asked the three apprentices. Their eyes were full of excitement. "Good. OK, I want to do mentors and apprentices first, BlackPaw, you go with ElmPaw andHowlBelly, then go nuts." He confirmed, nodding at the other three mentors.

As they signaled, KestrelSwipe sat down, rubbing his erect member as the other pairs went at it.

HowlBelly waited for ElmPaw to lie down on her back, and then got on top of her, entering into her core. He thrusted, going hilt deep in his apprentice's core, moaning all the way. "ooooh! Yes! Fuck yes!"

BlackPaw went over to Elmpaw's face and forced her to suck his member. She obliged happily, sucking his long, thick cock. The three moaned in unison and soon, ElmPaw came on her mentor's penis but kept at it. HowlBelly came later, spraying his warm seed into her, filling her to the brim and over. Soon, the two toms switched and ElmPaw sucked on HowlBelly's member with all her might. He moaned his ecstasy to StarClan and came on her face soon after. BlackPaw's huge member was fully erect and pounding into his crush's core, already wet.

On the other side of the clearing, RipplePaw was slamming into his mentor, HazelFeather, who was squeezing his member and caused him to cum twice. RipplePaw's hips were a blur as he thrust in and out of his mentor. After a while, he straddled her face and moaned loudly as she sucked and sucked, he came again.

After a long while, the apprentices and mentors pooled together. ElmPaw sucking KestrelSwipe's member, making an audible pop, and BlackPaw and HazelFeather were jacking off. They were playing, BlackPaw straddling HazelFeather's face as she gave him a blowjob, and later making her go into the hunter's crouch as he thrust faster and faster.

HowlBelly and EaglePaw were sucking eachother's members, each coming countless times.

A while later, all the cats were white, covered in cum. They licked eachother's pelts, and all the toms began to straddle ElmPaw, one at a time, and thrust for a LONG time and switched. WHen it was BlackPaw's turn, he licked ElmPaw's core, making her very wet, and straddled her face, making her suck once more. After he came, he went to her core and pumped, and pumped, and pumped. Seeming to have endless energy.

After that show, the six went back to camp, and no one noticed.


	4. LittleWIng x FlashCloud (OC's)

**SO.. The reason I haven't posted in a while is because of school. Science fair sucks you don't learn anything xD**

 **Hope you enjoy this! These are two of my OC's btw FORBIDDEN LOVE**

Moon-high was upon the clans as they slept. Around SwampClan, the cicadas chirruped loudly, disrupting the peaceful quiet.

FlashCloud's eyes were wide open as his denmates slept, many things swirling through his mind. He silently got up and slunk over to the entrance of the warrior's den. His light ginger fur shone in the moonlight as he crept away from the camp.

Ohh... This is perfect. LittleWing you genius, how I wish I Could feel you now. Still a ways to go though... He crept over the large bramble bushes in the midst of the swamp, careful not to rustle them.

Suddenly, a large wave of a familiar smell jostled his mind and senses. LittleWing! He could smell her heat from many, many, many fox-lengths away and, without a care in the world, bounded over. She saw him before he did and ran up to meet him. Her soft, tortoiseshell tail wrapped around his cheek softly and soon, tickling his sheath.

FlashCloud's mind was racing, the pleasure creeping up on him. His member was fully erect, but he didnt want to start without some of their classic foreplay, so he began to lick her. She stopped slowly and allowed him to continue. His tongue rasped over her back and down to her tail and below. Once he reached her hips, and soon, her bright pink core, he licked hungrily. A moan escaped his forbidden love's mouth and he continued.

His tongue caressed her mounds of flesh and soon, a wave of cum shot out as she moaned loudly. "I'm cumming!"

She soon took a pace forward, ejecting his tongue from her core, and turned around to face him. She smirked at him and lept swiftly onto him, leaving them in a position where the tortoiseshell she-cat was on top of her mate, her paws firm on his shoulders. They looked at eachother lovingly, and soon, with her core dripping wet, she dropped, letting a large moan escape her mouth.

Once she was adjusted, which was very fast, she started bobbing up and down on his huge member, letting it fill her completely. He thrust back at her each time she dropped, and soon, their timing was impeccable, with LittleWing's core shoved all the way to the hilt of FlashCloud's cock. LittleWing dropped and FlashCloud's hips thrust up powerfully to meet them. His member went deep into her, in her womb, and she bobbed up again, leaving his member standing erect. They repeated many times, as LittleWing dropped and her mate shoved up her core, hilt deep.

"oh! FlashCloud, I'm cumming!" She yowled. He responded, "I am too! Ohhhhhh..." His seed burst out of his cock, a large wave of white cum flowing with it.

They quickly switched. Flashcloud, without hesitation, thrust into LittleWIng balls deep and drew his hips back, only to thrust in again. Soon, his hips were a blur as they thrust in and out of her tight core. LittleWIng's core was being penetrated right at her g-spot and she yowled in ectasy. He continued, hitting right at the spot of pleasure, and repeated so very many times.

FlashCloud felt like a beast, not running out of stamina. He could fuck her till the end of StarClan.

At the final thrust, he shoved inside of her, going balls deep, and felt his cock contract. It burst with a wave of cum, and soon, his mate went limp with pleasure.

As he waited for her to come back, he thrust in and out even more, her pussy still tight as ever.

When she did awake, she pulled out quickly, and crawled under his cock. She immediatly put it in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his shaft, causing waves of pleasure to erupt from him. She sucked and sucked, making nice slurping sounds. He dipped his head, letting her continue, and started to lick her core again. She felt pleaure course through her and sucked vigourously, non-stop.

Soon, she felt his balls tense up. "I'm gonna cum!" He yelled. "Then I'm cumming with you!" see what I did there? she responded.

They both came, another seed coursing through LittleWIng's body. They began to groom eachother, licking the white stains off until they were gone, then padded back to their respective camps.

 **Wow, my bottom hurts, I was nOT sitting in a chair throughout this xD I feel horny after this but I dunno.. Was it good? Leave a rating and a suggestion below! wooosh**


	5. Gathering (OC's)

**MORE OC'S**

"Alright, I want FlamePad, TallWhisker, HowlBelly, HazelFeather, WillowFeather to come to the Gathering. TinyCrook and your apprentices as well," RedStar's loud, commanding voice boomed over the somber camp. "We go at sundown."

"Argh! Why do these territories have to have so much _water_?" ElmPaw exasperated as they made their way across the small stream that separated them from the Gathering Mound.

"Protection," EaglePaw said. "It's very nice to have them, especially that bay in the SwampClan camp! They can swim, which is very useful, that is..." She trailed off quickly as she saw the sight ahead of them. "W-" She began, but ElmPaw beat her to it.

"Wow... It's so nice at sundown! The glistening water..." She began to pad towards the small crooks in the midst of the large mound that was the Gathering Place but HazelFeather stopped her.

"Remember, we're here for the Gathering. We can explore later." She turned to look at the apprentice, and turned again to smoothly climb up the large rocks. The other cats followed her.

"Oomph," EaglePaw grunted as she slipped on a small rock.

"Here, need some help?" WillowFeather asked as she hoisted the apprentice onto her back. They made their way up the large mound, the small water rivets splashing their paws.

As they reached the top, the shadows of many other Clan cats stood in front of them, facing the huge boulder where the leaders stood. They saw RedStar and TinyCrook make their way over to their respective spots, and nodding in greeting. WillowFeather bent her shoulders down to let the small apprentice roll off of her and padded over to the base of the rock where the other three deputies were. They greeted her warmly.

The FogClan cats had just made their way to their spots when GoldenStar's voice rose over the crowd. "Okay, so, greetings, cats of all clans. We have decided, that the Gatherings should be used to mate when no information is to be shared. But of course, before you mate, there are rules: Both cats must have consent! We are not rouges, got it? This is a night where we shall yell our ecstasy to the stars!" He turned to grin at the other leaders and nodded for them to start.

BerryStar launched himself at HoneyCreek and started thrusting in and out of her core, hilt deep. He groaned his light-hearted mew and thrust faster and faster.

StoneStar threw himself over the cats and landed behind his mate, StreamSnout. She turned to face him and rolled over onto her back, allowing him full access to her core. He bent down to lick it, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her. His muzzle was wet from her lubricated core. "Ah, already wet, are we? Well, you're in for a _treat_." As he said the last word he turned so his tall, erect member was lined up with her core, and their faces on opposite ends, and thrust in. Their bottoms connected and he continued roughly.

EaglePaw, ecstatic to mate, ran over. She was a little slut, and as she loved her leader, she ran over to the bulky figure of RedStar. She found him balls deep in HoneyLeap, both of them yowling eachother's names. EaglePaw smirked and sat down, ejecting her paw into her tight core, masturbating to the scene before her. As RedStar ejaculated his seed into the FieldClan warrior, she turned under him and started giving him a blowjob. He raised his head to the sky and moaned in ecstasy.

"Oh.. JaggedRock, fill me up with your cum! make me your whore!"

"Yes! Faster! Harder! Oh BlackPAW! Aghhhhhh."

"Make me bear your kits, you're my leader! OHHH! Faster HowlSTAR"

TinyCrook, clearly turned on, looked over at PetalFoot and flipped her over onto her back, thrusting in. PetalFoot suddenly felt something graze her core. It was SilverStalk, her tongue rasped over the other medicine cat's core roughly.

The FieldClan medicine cat, MistyHeart, was looking for a mating partner when BerryStar padded up to her. He lay on his back, presenting her to his huge member, a mouse thick. She took it in her mouth and sucked roughly. He licked her core and stuck his muzzle in as she sucked and swirled.

BlackPaw was with two other apprentices, ElmPaw and AdderPaw. ElmPaw was sucking his dick as AdderPaw forced BlackPaw to suck his. AdderPaw thrust in BlackPAw's mouth and ElmPaw soon grew weary of a blowjob and turned around, her head facing the other way, and dropped onto his cock, filling her up completely, she moaned in ecstasy.

The moans filled the night sky, and soon, all of the clans had left, except for FieldClan and SwampClan. EagleMist was with WillowFeather, thrusting into her tight core with all his might. "Ooooh! StarClan you're good. Thrust those hips back!" He thrust into her as their hips collided. "Say my name, you _slut_ ," He demanded.

"Ohh! EagleStar! Fill me with your seed! Make be bear your kits! Fuck me until I black out!" She was in to much ecstasy to care what she said. EagleMist thrust sharply and forcefully, her lubricated core letting his cock slide in and out quickly. He thrust into the tight core that was WIllowFeather's and ejaculated, his white mess spilling out of her core but not stopping.

"Yes! Keep going!" WillowFeather thrust her hips up to meet his, sending his cock balls deep in her core as she came all over him.

GOldenStar and StoneStar were giving eachother blowjobs as the apprentices watched, transfixed. Soon, GrayPAw grabbed WillowPaw and slammed into her, rocking his hips to stretch her core. AdderPaw came over, forcing WillowPaw to give him a blowjob, and she obliged. Soon, they were all screaming eachother's names.

"YEs! YES BLACKPAW!"

"OHHHH WILLOWPAW! DON'T STOP! LET ME CUM IN YOUR FACE!"

They all came, spattering cum everywere, leaving them all in a white mess.

As the moon was beginning to set, the clans set for home, leaving many pools of white cum still on the ground of the Gathering. No one bothering to lap it up as they were all so tired.

 **Yea.. Couldn't find a way to end it xDDD Sorry! :/**


End file.
